Aftermath (Call of Duty 4)
"Aftermath" is the eleventh level of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. It sees the player controlling the American protagonist Sgt. Paul Jackson crawling around the crash site. Jackson eventually collapses and dies. This mission holds no known objectives with significance as it only chronicles Sgt. Jackson's death. Characters *Paul Jackson (playable, K.I.A.) *Vasquez (corpse, COD4/K.I.A., MWR) *Pelayo (corpse, COD4/K.I.A., MWR) Plot Sergeant Paul Jackson awakens from the crash after Khaled Al-Asad's nuclear warhead was detonated from the previous mission, "Shock and Awe". Mortally wounded, he crawls out and around the downed CH-46 Sea Knight into the wasteland left by the blast, while buildings can be seen collapsing. The bodies of his squad members are lying around the area. After moving away from the helicopter, he collapses and succumbs to his wounds. The screen fades to white slowly, while the satellite lists his status as "Killed in Action". The consequences of the nuclear explosion as depicted in this level had prompted General Shepherd to initiate the Russo-American War to test the American military's true strength and to build his country's morale. American Death Toll The following is a list of known U.S. Marines killed by the nuclear device detonated in the campaign level "Shock and Awe" in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Gen. Shepherd later claimed that 30,000 personnel were lost in the event, but most of their identities remain unknown. Notable Deaths *Lt. Volker *Lt. Vasquez *Cpt. Pelayo *Sgt. Paul Jackson Others Video Walkthrough Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare - Campaign - Aftermath|Original. Modern Warfare Remastered "Aftermath" (Campaign Walkthrough PS4)|''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered'' Gallery Early_concept_art_Aftermath_CoD4.jpg|Early concept art of the level. Downed_Sea_Knight_Aftermath_CoD4.png|The wreckage of the CH-46 Sea Knight. Jackson_on_casualty_list_Aftermath_CoD4.jpg|Sgt. Paul Jackson's name on the list of casualties of the nuke. Teddy_Bear_easter_egg_Aftermath_CoD4.jpg|A Teddy Bear in the wreckage next to the CH-46 Sea Knight. Nuke_detonation_cloud_Aftermath_CoD4.png|The nuke. Dead_marine_in_downed_Sea_Knight_Aftermath_CoD4.jpg|A dead Marine in the downed Sea Knight. Transcript Trivia *In the opening cutscene, a list of Marines who were in the city when the bomb goes off is listed, and Paul Jackson's name is highlighted in blue. However, eleven names above the blue name, Sgt. Paul Jackson is written again. There are also numerous other names repeated throughout the list. *When the player walks while standing, they lean right with every step likely from a leg injury. Jumping will cause the player to fall. *It is possible to view this level in color as opposed to a red tint by enabling Super Contrast in the cheats menu. *If the player survives long enough and goes in the school yard, the clamor of playing children can be heard, along with one calling out for his dad, and eventually one calling out for help. *Members of Jackson's team are scattered dead throughout the mission. Captain Pelayo is dead on the ground next to the place where the player jumps out. and Lt. Vasquez to the left of the helicopter, in an inaccessible area. *During the level, a radio can be heard from the cockpit of the crashed helicopter, with the person on the other end talking about treatment facilities and massive casualties. *If the player exits the helicopter and looks behind, the player will see what appears to be a signature. It is the Infinity Ward insignia. *In the opening cutscene, if the player looks at the map, they will see that the nuke was detonated in southern Iraq. *There is a teddy bear lying on the ground next to the car. *Originally there were three objectives: "Get radiation equipment" (obj_origin = getent( "radiac_equipment", "targetname" );) "Locate commanding officer" (objective_add( 1, "active", &"AFTERMATH_OBJ_OFFICER", obj_origin.origin );) and "Find secure overhead cover." (obj_origin = getent( "overhead_cover", "targetname" );) *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, it is revealed that Yuri and Makarov watched the explosion from a distance. *In this mission, Jackson makes a unique gasp two times, which is not heard anywhere else in the game. *One of the car's license plates says "R3T4RD0". *In Call Of Duty 4, the player can see his squad mate's body lying around the crash site; In the remastered version, they were momentarily alive before dying. A pilot loses his breath and dies. Lt. Vasquez is trying to stand up, but still collapse and dies. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Single Player Levels